


stand tall

by eviesthirlwzll



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: ALEX BEST BOY !!!, F/F, This is fluff, alex and flynn friendship, idc they deserve the world, mlm and wlw solidarity yes yes exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviesthirlwzll/pseuds/eviesthirlwzll
Summary: Alex knew how it felt to hide. How it felt to doubt yourself, to act like you weren't normal.So when he sees Flynn doing it, nearly the same things he had done in the past. He tries to help.
Relationships: Flynn/Julie Molina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 353





	stand tall

It didn’t take long for Alex to notice how Flynn has been changing, how she’s been more silent, more _distanced_ the past few days. 

How she’d try to look away from Julie, how she’d try her best not to brush shoulders with her in fear of feeling something— _in fear of realizing that she isn’t like any other girls._

She saw her try and talk to boys in their year, how she _forced_ herself to like them. Alex knew that all too well, he’d been there. He knew how it felt and he wouldn’t go into detail in fear of bringing up his pains from the past but—

It sucked. _So much_. 

Today was one of those days where Flynn would still occasionally join them and listen to their new music when he approaches her, following her every move as she tried her best not to stare at Julie. 

That’s when it clicked for him. When everything made sense apart from the way she was acting. She liked Julie. 

Flynn liked Julie. More than a friend should. 

Now he had no idea whether or not she was a bisexual or maybe even pansexual, (two things he just understood completely recently, with the help of Julie and Willie).

But he was sure as hell that she was attracted to girls. Now that he realizes it, he’s never seen her take a look at the boys in their school. She didn’t even care about Luke’s appearance.

So, as weird as it sounds, he follows her home. 

And he waits for her, looking around her room to see photos of her and Julie, of her family, a— 

Alex had to take a second look as he stared at the little orange, white and pink color palette of the pin. Just about when he was supposed to take it, she comes back, jumping on her bed as she sighs, he smiles. 

And he knew she wasn’t able to see him unless Julie was around but he tried. He picks up a pen and begins writing, telling her that, “Hey, it’s Alex! Just wanted to check in!” In swirly letters, she doesn’t notice it until he starts prodding her with the pen. 

Flynn screams, muffling her yells with her own hands in fear that her parents might check up on her. The pad of paper floats, landing beside her as Alex stands there, watching her with a little grin. “Alex?” 

He nods to himself, beginning to write again as she watches the pen float. 

No matter how long this ghost thing has been around, it still creeps her out.

“Yeah! Hi, Flynn!” He writes down with a smile, cringing at his handwriting as Julie fails to understand it on the first try, she looks towards the direction of the pen, “Can’t you show yourself when you’re playing an instrument or does that only happen with Julie?” 

“Well, I can try.” The ghost mumbles to himself, picking up the guitar beside the younger girl’s bed as he starts strumming, there was a little spark but other than that, there was nothing. 

Flynn liked to believe that maybe Julie was just near. 

“So, what are you doing here?” She asks, taking a pillow as she hugs it closer towards her, Alex scratches the back of his neck before writing, “I wanted to see how you were doing.” 

Reading the paper, she scrunches her eyebrows, “I’m good. Nothing’s wrong!” She answers with a little huff, Alex knew better. He’d been there too. 

“Was that the lesbian flag? It’s nice.” He says, well, writes, and he really wanted to poof out before he sees her reaction because if she cries _he’ll_ cry and he doesn’t want her to feel like he’s pushing for her to tell him and—

“Please don’t tell Julie about it.” She says, quietly. 

Alex barely heard her. 

And, he doesn’t push her to say more because he knew how hard it was. How it’s painful, how it’s physically and emotionally unbearable to think about what you are. About who you are. 

If the people who loved you now would still love you after you’ve decided about who you are. 

Because you might’ve accepted yourself wholeheartedly but hearing or knowing that others couldn’t. That hurts. And he doesn’t want her to go through it. He doesn’t want her to go through what _he_ had gone through. 

Alex takes a seat on the bed, a few spaces away from her. He knew she saw the bed dip, how the pen rolled over, she took a deep breath, “Do you promise not to tell her?” 

And, he had no idea how and he had no idea why but, he started appearing to her. It was faint, more like a little glow but she could see him. 

“I promise.” He smiles, attempting to comfort her silently as he places his hand above hers awkwardly, she shudders. 

Ghosts are cold. Yeah, that’s one thing the myths got right.

Alex poofs out after, leaving her alone in her thoughts. 

He returns the next day, though, before Flynn could even wake up. He leaves a little note on her bedside table, a small doodle of a rainbow with the words, “You are loved!” Written beside it. 

He poofed out before he could even see Flynn’s reaction. 

She smiled, though, keeping the note close to her as she handled the coming day. 

That happened again and again. The amount of, “You’re valid!” and lesbian flag stickers on Alex’ drumsticks made her feel so loved and— and it felt _great_. 

Until Alex disappeared. His days of sending her uplifting and loving notes disappeared— _and it hurt_. It hurt the girl because just at the moment she considered telling everyone because of how he made her feel loved. 

He was gone. 

And she didn’t even ask Julie about it, she didn’t ask Luke or Reggie. She even bumped into WIllie once, which was weird since she had no idea why she could see him but that’s for another story. 

He was just gone, disappeared into the wind with no sign of coming back. 

Or at least that’s what she thought. 

“Flynn, please? You haven’t hung out with me since last week. Is something wrong? Did I do something?” Julie pouts as she follows the girl around, Flynn huffs, “I’m sorry, Jules. I was busy. And no, you didn't do anything. Just drop it.” 

“That’s a lie.” She retorts, crossing her arms before pulling the girl closer, placing her hands on the girl’s shoulders, Flynn gulps. “N-No it’s not?” She mumbles, trying to distance herself from Julie when her phone vibrates, she sighs. 

She honestly didn’t care if it was just someone like Little Mix starting an Instagram live, hell, she didn’t care if it was Justin Bieber. As long as she gets away from Julie then that’s great. 

What she didn’t expect was an unknown number, though. 

**_From: Unknown Number [ 11:28 AM ]_ **

**_Hi, Flynn! It’s Alex… I’m sorry I wasn’t around the past few days. I was trying to work this phone thing. Hope you understand!_ **

“Who’s that?” Julie teases, trying to peak over the girl’s shoulder as Flynn scoffs, “Mind your business! And it’s nothing.” She smiles, feeling that wave of-of _pride_ rush back through her. 

Alex begins texting her everyday, once in the morning, once before she falls asleep. He’d occasionally send her some cat videos, some little inspirational quotes. 

He even made a Twitter account so he’d hype her up. So he could send her little gay tweets. 

He felt like the brother she always wished she had. 

And Alex, he never expected that he could help someone a lot by doing the bare minimum but— the moment he sees Flynn and Julie holding hands one night as Julie jumps up and down before wrapping her arms around the other girl’s shoulder, he— _he knew._

_Julie knew._

Flynn turns her head towards the ghost, seeing him watch them through the glass panes of the garage door, she smiles, waving at him once before she disappears. 

His phone then rings. 

**_From: Flynn_ **

**_thank you, for everything, bro. i’d see u around !!_ **

And she did see him around. He didn’t know why and he didn’t know how but Flynn knew he was there. 

Flynn was able to see him and she wouldn’t even doubt to wave or smile at him whenever she does. 

Alex was just glad he could help his little friend. Someone he could call his little sister. 


End file.
